


Rock The Boat

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Cruise Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: You're on a summer cruise with your friends. You ask your waiter is you could order off the kids menu. He replies "only id you call me daddy."





	Rock The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests come find me on tumblr @marvelous-meggi or message me here and I will try my best.

This was the life you thought as you stepped aboard the cruise ship; you and your best friend on a boat in the ocean for a week. No responsibilities. No expectations. The two of you worked hard all year to be able to take this vacation together and you were going to make the best of it.

Your first night dining you were introduced to your waiter. A young man, brunet hair pulled back in a small bun at the name of his neck. His white shirt just tight enough to show each movement of his muscles as he strutted towards your table. “My name is Sebastian; I will be taking care of you all week so if you needed anything do not hesitate to ask.” He stated with a toothy grin and a hand placed on the back of your chair, leaning slightly towards you. He explained how dinner would work in the dining room ove the next week and turned to gather the first course. You of course didn’t miss your friends’ facial expressions as he talked. It was typical of her to try and set you up with any attractive man you met.

She also had no filter which is why you weren’t surprised when she said “I’d like to get my hand in his hair. He’s gorgeous.” You shot her a look she knew as the _keep your voice down_ look, she had received it too many times at this point in your friendship. Surprising her you said with a stone face “He can make _this_ boat rock anytime he wants.” She guffawed as Sebastian returned serving up your plates.

The two of you continued talking about your plans for the week and each slipped in a few remarks each time he left the table, hoping he was out of earshot. This continued every night and your choice of words got bolder, often shocking even your friend. _What can you say free flowing alcohol and a well deserved vacation did that to a girl._

\-------------------

A few days later you weren’t feeling the fancy food anymore as the sun had taken everything out of you and asked Sebastian “Can I just order off the kids menu tonight?” He leaned into your space and quipped, voice just low enough for only you to hear, “Only if you call me daddy. I have heard every word you and your friend have said about me the past couple of days.” You turned to face him, inches apart “and what time is _Daddy_ free tonight?” you had hoped your voice didn’t falter. “Nine.” He said pulling back from you. “You know my cabin number” winking you turned back to the menu and ordered your chicken, fries, _and a margarita_.

He showed up at your door promptly at 9:20, out of breath but freshly showered. Unfortunately your friend had to sleep on the deck in a lounger for the night. You’d make it up to her when you got home.


End file.
